Jacob's Puppy
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: Edward and Bella had a happily ever after. Now it's Jacob's turn. Reid Garwin moves to La Push with his mom from another town, Seattle, Washington, so they could be happier with their environment. When Jacob runs into this feisty blond beauty, fireworks pop off in his head and bubbles of overwhelming happiness appear in his chest. Jacob Black's life was finally complete.
1. Change of Scenery

Genres: Romance, humor, suspense, supernatural

Couple: Jacob Black/Reid Garwin

Important Note: On the Twilight side, this takes place after all the events of the movies, just without Jacob being in love with Bella or any girl. Him and Bella just are best friends. On the Covenant side, everything of that plot doesn't exist and is completely AU (as in no events or story is brought over from the movie), so consider everything you know about the Covenant boys to be a blank slate. That's it, enjoy!

* * *

Jacob's Puppy

A Covenant and Twilight crossover

Chapter 1: Change of Scenery

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid Garwin walked through his and his mother's new two story house carrying a box labeled 'kitchen supplies/fragile'. His mom was walking toward his direction across the living room, meeting his eyes when she noticed him.

"How many more is there?" She asked him.

"This is the last one." He stated.

His mother sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

Reid laughed. "I'll say. These boxes are one hell of a chore to get in one by one."

Reid and his mother moved from Seattle to La Push. They were thankful for it since a packed city wasn't a good place for wolves to live. Yep, he and his mother are werewolves, which no one but his family knows about. The reason they lived in the city was for his mother's new job deal. It was a nice paying job, a high school teacher for a school that was top of its class, one of the best in Washington. That job was the reason they were even able to buy a nice two story house. Without it, they would've only been able to get an unappealing looking one story.

Reid did miss his old home in Crescent (his original home), but this new place La Push seems close to what Crescent offered, so he wasn't as homesick anymore.

His mother smiled at him. "Thanks, dear. We can relax a while before starting to pack everything away."

Reid smiled happily at that just as his cellphone rang. He walked over to the stairs and ascended to his room as he answered, seeing it was his best friend in the whole world.

"Hey, Ty." He said happily as he laid down on his back on his bed.

"Hey, man! How was the move?" Tyler asked.

"Not bad at all. It was very smooth and relaxing. The only thing I didn't like was unpacking boxes."

Tyler groaned in agreement. "Yeah, who does?"

"Right?" Reid stated with a smile. "Now that I live near a nice sized beach and not those super small ones by Seattle, a lot of hot guys will roam topless around here." He said in a grin.

Tyler laughed. "You and going guy crazy, I swear."

"Shut up, you're the same with girls," Reid said playfully. When Tyler did nothing but sigh in defeat, Reid smirked.

"Haha, got ya!" Reid said smugly in triumph.

Tyler rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah, alright…I'll hand you that one," Reid cheered in beating his friend at comebacks until Tyler spoke again.

"We should totally meet up sometime, see the new house, explore the new area." Tyler ventured.

"Yeah, definitely a plan. Have Pogue, Caleb, and their girlfriends Kate and Sarah come down also the second time around?" Reid asked. All his friends were back in Seattle which was only 3 hours away from the town he lived in now.

Tyler smiled. "Yeah, they surely need to join us sometime after the first trip of just me and you….a group vacation…that sounds fun."

"Mm-hmm." Reid responded thinking right then about how fun it would be. The daydream and his chat with Tyler was interrupted by his mom entering his room, his door being open.

"Okay, hon, let's unpack everything now." Reid's mom said in a smile. Reid shifted his phone to where his voice wasn't going directly to Tyler.

"Kay, mom, I'll be right down," Hearing that, his mom went back downstairs. Reid then moved his phone back directly under his mouth.

"Sorry, dude, gotta go."

"Alright, call me later so we can catch up some more." Tyler stated.

"Okay, bye, Ty."

"See ya, Re."

Once they both hanged up, Reid left his room to join his mom downstairs to unpack all their stuff from all the boxes. He groaned on his way down.

"My least favorite thing about moving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later after Reid and his mom unpacked, Reid decided to unwind at the nice sized, beautiful beach which he found out was called Quileute Beach. He walked since it was only a mile and a half away from where he lived, plus he loved walking, so if he could he would choose walking over driving. Once he got to the beach, he took off his black t-shirt – wearing his swim trunks already – gray tank top, shoes along with socks and put them in the backpack he brought so he could keep his things dry and free of sand and put it where the water doesn't reach. As he was about to walk down to the water line, a hand touched his shoulder with a weak grip. Reid stuttered in his steps a tad from the surprise and turned his head to look behind him, only to see a guy – fully clothed, seemed a little older than him – who looked a bit dazed, goofy grin set on his face. Reid turned fully around now, the guy reeking of alcohol which made him grimace in distaste discreetly. He hated alcohol abuse, and he can tell this guy hit the bottles hard. He just wanted to get away from him fast as possible.

The drunk guy grinned stupidly at him. "Heeellooo…damn, you look good, baby boy. Blond beauties like you walkin' around with no shirt and tight as hell short trunks?….God, you're really askin' for it. And I can give you **exactly** what you need." The guy leaned all in his personal space and squeezed his ass.

Reid stiffened and gasped with widened eyes in alarm and smacked his hand away from him and backed up a few steps so the guy wasn't leaning on him with his face so close to his anymore.

"Hey! Don't touch me! You don't touch people you don't know like that, big oaf." Reid exclaimed angrily.

This got the guy more excited. "Ah, feisty one…that's so hot. Bet that means you're wild in bed, huh?"

Reid was fed up then. "Leave me alone, pervert." He said as he moved to walk away, but a hand came grabbing around his waist this time, effectively stopping him from getting away.

"Oh no, ain't no way I'm letting you get away." The guy stated mischievously.

Sensing this guy was human, Reid was about to unleash his true strength to get out of the hold, but before he could, he heard another guy's voice join their little scuffle.

"He said leave him alone. I suggest you listen before you get your ass handed to you." The guy said, who was walking up to them from the side, noticing someone was in trouble.

The distraction allowed Reid to get out of the guy's arms and get a few safe steps away from the drunk human. The guy's focus was completely on the newcomer that interrupted him, not happy he didn't have the beauty all to himself.

"Back off, man! He's mine. And I was about to get me some ass handed to me if you didn't interrupt. Now you're dead meat."

The drunk man walked angrily towards the guy that interrupted him and swung his fist to his face. Seeing this, Reid got worried for the guy that saved him. But when Reid saw his protector not flinch once from the punch or showing that it fazed him at all, he heard the drunk guy groan in pain and held his hand to his chest.

The tan boy huffed. "Told you."

The Caucasian drunk guy looked up at him in shock and intimidation.

"What the hell…? What are you?"

The tan boy looked down at him in a glare. "Something you don't want to mess with. Next time you get in this guy's personal space without his consent again, I'll break more than your hand…using my hands that time. Now go!"

The Caucasian drunk human bolted instantly. Reid was surprised and touched. This guy did so much for him and they don't even know each other. Speaking of the tan guy, he turned to look over at him. Reid was in the water – water to his ankles – a few steps from him, but the tan boy closed the distance to where they were just four steps apart.

The tan boy smiled, and what a gorgeous smile it was. "Hey, hope that jerk didn't screw up your mood in meeting new people."

Reid smiled a bit shyly. "No, no I'm fine. Thank you…for helping me."

The tan boy seemed to love the other boy's body language, making him grin bigger.

"My pleasure. Can't stand unjustly acts, especially in my own town."

Reid perked at that. "So you live around here?"

The tan boy nodded. "Yeah, just a few yards that way," He said as he pointed in a direction behind them.

"I'm Jacob, by the way. Also go by Jake"

Reid seemed pleased to hear his name. "Nice to meet you, Jacob, I'm Reid."

"Nice to meet you too,"

Reid could sense this guy was a wolf too. He suspected as much when he didn't get fazed by that punch earlier. He's not gonna bring the whole wolf thing up right away, though, since he wants to know other things about him first.

"Mind if I hang around for a bit?" Jacob asked.

That made Reid happy since he's liking this guy a lot. "No, definitely not."

Jacob chuckled at such a sure response and joined him in the water along the shoreline, closing the distance between them once again, them now right next to each other entering each other's personal space. They kneeled and looked in the water, spotting shells, showing each other what they came across.

Reid found a spear-like one that was dark orange with white spots while Jacob found one similar but it had swirls and a fanned out part near one end. It was orange as well, but with some dark brown and one white line along the outline of the fanned out section.

"Wow, the one you have is cool." Reid said.

"Same with yours, looks really beautiful…..just like something else I know," Jacob said the last sentence softly.

With them being wolves, though, Reid heard loud and clear. He noticed Jacob looked at him – with no eye contact – for a few seconds when he said the last thing. That got him wishfully thinking. Was he talking about him? At the thought of that and what it would mean got him blushing. Jacob noticed his flushed face and began smirking.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked.

Reid blushed even more at being noticed in such a dreamy state. "N-nothing, nothing. Some pretty cool shells on this beach, huh?"

Jacob laughed. "Yeah. Have you ever gone starfish gazing?"

Reid looked at him curiously. "Star FISH gazing? No, sounds cool."

Jacob grinned. "It is. It's really interesting seeing all the kinds there are and what colors they can come in. I should take you to do that sometime. Would you want to do that?"

"Yes, seems like fun. I'm new here and would love to be more familiar with what the area offers."

Jacob was interested at hearing that. "New? Great! Then I can show you around."

Reid smiled. "I wouldn't mind that."

A phone rang then. It didn't sound like Reid's, so he knew it was Jacob's. They stood and walked away from the water as Jacob took the call. When he hung up a couple minutes later, he looked disappointed.

"I have to go help my dad move something. Wanna hang some more after?" Jacob asked.

Reid smiled overjoyed he wanted to keep spending time with him.

"Yeah."

Jacob smiled wide. "Good. Catch ya later then."

"Mm-hmm, later," said Reid as he watched Jacob leave the beach.

Once he was gone and clear outta earshot by wolf standards, Reid pulsed with joy.

"Oh my god, he is so hot." He then began to walk home to wait for his hunk of a wolf to come back to him. He'd say his moving day just got better, **much** better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 1

Oh, do I have plans for this one. Thought I'd get this started while I finish up Angel Among Us, just so we have a smooth flow of new things to read from me. Next chapter will have them continue to get to know each other, as well as their supernatural side which will be fun. Till next time. ^ - '


	2. A Day With Prince Charming

Important Note: Don't know if I mentioned this yet, but Jacob is 18 and Reid is 17.

* * *

Jacob's Puppy

A Covenant and Twilight crossover

Chapter 2: A Day With Prince Charming

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No way!" Tyler exclaimed over the phone.

Reid grinned, walking excitedly around his room. "Way!"

"In one day? A few hours after you get there?"

"Yes! Crazy amazing right?"

"Crazy, alright…" Tyler mumbled.

Reid pouted. "Hey!"

Tyler laughed. "Just kidding, just kidding. Yeah, that's super lucky. Sucks that you got sexually harassed through it all, though. Boy, I wish I was there so I could've knocked him out."

Reid smiled fondly. "Thanks, but I'm alright. Things are calm again."

"And Mr. hot stuff is coming back for you, so you're all set."

Reid laughed at Tyler repeating the nickname he told him earlier that referred to Jacob.

"Yeah, which is still so surreal,"

Reid then heard his doorbell ring. He thrummed with excitement then.

"I think he's at the door now."

Tyler smirked. "Oooh, have fun."

"Thanks, talk to ya later." Reid hung up and put his cellphone back in his pocket as he descended down the stairs to answer the door.

He was right on who it was since Jacob's gorgeous face greeted him when he opened the door. Jacob grinned that toothy smile that Reid found that he loved most of all.

"Hey again." The older boy greeted.

Reid gave a fond smile. "Hi." Reid wore a short sleeved gray shirt with skinny black jeans and some red and black sneakers. Jacob was wearing a red and brown horizontally striped short sleeved shirt with khaki shorts cut off at the knee.

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Reid then called to his mom. "I'm going outside!"

"Kay, dear, be back at dinner!" She called back from the living room.

"I will!" He responded before leaving out the door with Jacob.

"So…ready to explore La Push?" Jacob asked him with that grin again as they walked away from the house.

"You bet I am." Reid stated happily.

They followed the winding road through the woods down to the shoreline once again, but this time for the buildings.

"There's a store coming up here and there's a few others down, and some restaurants and reservations." Jacob stated.

"Oh, cool. Can we go in one of the stores?"

Jacob smiled. "Anything you want."

Reid brightened at that and enthusiastically went up to the gift shop, Jacob following in amusement at Reid's enthusiasm and curiosity. Once they were inside, they were met with Native American items of all kinds; little display statues, pottery, jewelry, cloths, pillows, dream catchers and more. Reid wasn't use to Indian culture since he's not around it that much, so the things in the store interested him and peaked his curiosity. Jacob watched him as he followed him through the store and described some of the items when Reid asked about them. Jacob's been in this store countless times, so he knows practically everything in here.

"Aw, that bear statue is so cute." Reid stated as he peered through the glass container of a counter.

Jacob looked at it in a smile. "It is."

"The pottery is nice, too." Said Reid.

Jacob nodded. "Handmade."

Reid looked at Jacob. "Really?"

"Yep, everything is in here."

That impressed Reid a lot. "That is so cool!"

Jacob laughed. "You are too adorable."

Reid blushed as he moved on to the jewelry. He eyed the necklaces and admired the work that had been put into each piece. He looked at one in particular, a white beaded choker with a pendant that had a canine paw print pressed into it. It was beautiful. He checked it out with one of his hands, caressing the pendant. Jacob watched him for a few seconds before going over to the counter with the cashier and told her what he was going to buy and payed her the money for it. Once she took the money, she gave him the item and he walked back over to Reid, who was still admiring the same necklace.

"You like that?" Jacob asked him.

"Yeah….but I didn't intend to-" Reid cut his sentence off when he turned to Jacob who was holding the same necklace.

Jacob held it out to him. "It's yours."

Reid's eye's widened and his mouth dropped in surprise and rushing gratitude.

"Oh Jake, you didn't have-"

"I wanted to. I know you wanted it. Consider it a welcome gift." He said gazing down at Reid fondly.

Reid smiled, feeling so happy at such a nice gesture. "Thank you."

Jacob smiled. "No problem. Want me to help put it on?"

Reid smiled shyly. "Yeah…"

Jacob stayed facing Reid instead of going behind him, making their faces closer, which made Reid blush a bit. Reid touched the necklace fondly once it was secured. Jacob took the picture in of Reid wearing the necklace.

"You look beautiful in it." Jacob said softly.

Reid smiled shyly, not use to getting such compliments. "Really?"

"Really."

Reid grinned. After a few seconds of pause, Reid spoke. "Are….we able to go starfish gazing today?"

"Of course. You wanna go now?"

"We can go now?"

Jacob hummed his answer. "Starfish come on shore in the afternoon when the sun is high, so we can go anytime before sunset."

"Okay, let's go now then."

Jacob grinned happily. "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow….that's amazing!" Reid stated in awe.

"They come on shore to bathe in the sun. Cool to see them all above water." Jacob said.

They were knelt down on the part of the beach where the starfish gather on shore to soak up some sun.

"The colors are amazing. Purple, Red, yellow, blue…"

"Mm-hmm." Jacob hummed.

Reid scooted in so close on one starfish, he forgot how close it made him to Jacob. So when he leaned back up, it made him inches from Jacob's face. This made Reid stumble in his words when he tried to say something.

"Oh…..u-uuuh-" He was cut off by Jacob leaning in and kissing him. Reid responded after the shock wore off. It lasted for a few seconds, being nicely slow before they separated.

"Was that okay?" Jacob asked.

Reid's eyes were still closed, still in that floaty moment they created with their kiss, but he opened his eyes slowly when Jacob addressed him.

"Perfectly okay."

Jacob smiled in relief. "Good….that means you're interested in me too, then?"

Reid gave a comforting smile. "Yes."

Jacob beamed now. "Awesome! So…I guess today is our unofficial first date then, huh?"

Reid laughed. "I guess so."

"So you'll go out with me?"

Reid felt so happy, he could fall over. "Yes."

Jacob took his hand in his. "Kay. So you saw all of La Push. Nothing but forest and beach, and reservations and hotels for the rest of it."

They stood up now, hand in hand. "Wow. I was told La Push was small, but I didn't know it was that small. I like it though."

Jacob was pleased by that. "Good. There is a more built up town 15 miles out."

Reid perked at that. "Can we go there?"

Jacob laughed. "Quite the curious one, aren't you?"

Reid looked prided in that. "That's what people tell me."

The older boy looked down at him fondly. "Sure we can go. Since you're a wolf, too, we can run there."

Reid grinned. "Smelled it on me, huh?"

"Always can. Could you tell with me?"

Reid nodded. That made Jacob proud. "Good, means you're paying attention to your senses. I know some wolves that have trouble focusing on that. Let's shift when we hit the tree line."

"Okay." Reid said excitedly.

"1….2….3….run!" Jacob cued, and they ran their fast wolf speed.

As decided they shifted as soon as they hit the tree line. They looked at each other's wolf form as they ran next to each other. They were both impressed. Reid's wolf form was the same shade of blond his hair in human form was. He also had dirty blond in some spots; at the tips of his ears and tail, and small spots on the bridge of his nose and his lower back area near his tail. His wolf form was absolutely stunning. Reid could say the same about Jacob's wolf form which was russet colored.

' _Hey, lookin' good. Amazing in fact. You look just as good as your human form.'_ Jacob said mentally.

Reid laughed happily. _'So do you.'_

Jacob laughed along happily as well as they ran through the forests of La Push to a bigger, but still small town named Forks.

' _So do you have any gifts?'_ Reid asked.

' _Gifts?'_ Jacob asked, not knowing exactly what he means.

' _A special power that's not common.'_

' _Oh….no, can't say I do. I wish I did, though, telling by the gifts I've seen other's experience.'_

Reid grinned. _'What if I told you I had one?'_

Jacob turned to him with surprised eyes. _'Y-you do?'_

' _Uh-huh.'_

' _What is it?'_ Jacob asked very curious and excited to know.

' _Telekinesis.'_

' _Oh, no way! That's so cool, Reid! You have to show me sometime.'_

Reid was pleased Jacob was so interest. _'Okay.'_

When they got there and shifted back to their human forms, they spent all day in Forks with Jacob showing Reid what the town had to offer and showing him his favorite places. It was now sunset, the sun spreading nature's pallet of colors in the blue sky as Reid laid his head on Jacob's shoulder watching it at a romantic viewpoint of a nature park.

"This was the greatest day ever." Reid said with his eyes closed in relaxation.

"I'm glad. It was the same for me." Jacob said softly as he caressed Reid's hand that was in his.

From the top of a nearby building, a hooded figure stood gazing down at the two wolves. Another hooded figure walked up to her from behind.

"Is he of interest?" The male voice asked.

The first hooded figure paused before speaking. "A bit more observing is needed for that to be determined. Remember their tracking pattern for later, Demetri."

Demetri nodded. "Of course, Jane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 2

Thank you, Babya, for the kind review, it really got me motivated to write. :D Now things are about to get complicated for Jacob and Reid when an evil force takes interest. Will Reid be able to defend himself? Till next chapter! ^ - '


	3. The Fly in the Web

Jacob's Puppy

A Covenant and Twilight crossover

Chapter 3: The Fly in the Web

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyler smiled as he and Reid walked around La Push, amazed at the new surroundings that were so unlike what he was use to.

"Dude, you are lucky to be living in such a peaceful place like this." Tyler stated to his best friend.

Reid smiled in response. "Thanks. It's not completely new to me since my original home was in a forest, but this town has more charm to it than Crescent did somehow."

Reid's best friend Tyler from Seattle came down to see him and check out his new hometown.

Tyler hummed in understanding and then caught site of a necklace he never saw on Reid before and pointed it out.

"Nice necklace."

Reid looked down at his choker, touched it and smiled. "Thanks. Jake got it for me."

Tyler grinned. "Ah, the guy of your dreams, very nice of him. Anyway, I can surely feel the charm you're talking about. Must be the people that are around and how they take care of the area?" Tyler mused.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, might be. I didn't really know that many people back in Crescent. I pretty much kept to myself since I was so shy."

Tyler grinned. "Oh yeah, I remember the 'shy Reid'. You were shy when we met around the time you moved to Seattle. Always fiddling with your fingers or clothes; not having direct eye contact for more than a few seconds; would always look up while your head was facing downward, or peaking from behind something or someone. It was cute,"

Reid's face erupted in a blush as he turned his face the opposite direction that Tyler was in. Tyler smiled at him and chuckled.

"I see you still are….just not as much." Tyler stated.

Reid playfully slapped Tyler on the arm as he moved his head from the side to in front of him facing downward.

"Shut up…" The youngest said in a small smile.

Tyler's grin never left his face. "Make me." He said as he poked him in the side.

That made Reid turn his head to him in a devious smile and leaped on him, taking him down on the warm sand – they were near the beach – and started wrestling. Reid used a bit of his wolf strength on him to keep himself on top and keep Tyler pinned down, making Reid win.

Once that was settled, Reid leaned to one side to fall softly next to Tyler, his back against the sand and stared up at the blue sky panting. After a few seconds of peaceful silence, Reid and Tyler heard someone clear their throat. They sounded close, too. While remaining laid down, Reid looked to their sides and in front of them only to see no one, so he looked at the place left, behind them. Standing there was a not so pleased Jake with his arms crossed and looking between Reid and the guy with him. Not understanding what Jake was thinking in that moment, Reid smiled happily and stood up to greet his boyfriend, Tyler also getting up to stand.

"Hey, good morning Jake."

Jake looked over at the boy next to Reid, giving him an unwelcome glare.

"Looks like someone is having a good morning," said Jake.

Tyler looked at Jake confused, but guarded. Reid's smile dimmed a bit and turned his head slightly, feeling confused as well.

"Who's this, Reid?" Jake asked while still glaring at the unknown boy.

"This is Tyler from Seattle where I previously moved from."

Tyler held out his hand and smiled peacefully to Jake. "Hey." Tyler greeted.

Jake didn't move to greet him in any way and just continued glaring at him. Tyler's smile was now one of awkwardness and slowly brought his hand back down to his side, sensing he was clearly not welcomed by Jake for an unknown reason.

Reid looked between Jake and Tyler, noting yet another unpleasant interaction from Jake. This caused Reid to take Jake's hand and lead him a bit away from Tyler so he could talk to him alone.

"What was that just now? Why are you in such a bad mood?" Reid asked gently.

Jake sighed. "I saw how you guys were with each other from the tree line. Saw him making you smile, laugh, blush….he was even up against you and touching you." Jake said this with a clenched jaw and tightened fists.

Reid's beautiful blue eyes softened once he understood what Jake's words meant.

"Are you…trying to tell me you're jealous?"

Jake avoiding his gaze and staying quiet gave him the answer. A smile slowly appeared on Reid's face.

"Oh Jake….you thought Tyler was trying to take me away from you? Baby, he's just a good friend. He's not even gay. He and I are always very close like that since we think of each other as brothers. Where romantic attraction and intimacy is concerned, I only feel that for you, no one else." Reid stated as he took both of Jake's hands in his.

Hearing the reassurance, his body finally relaxed and he met those beautiful, kind eyes with a small apologetic smile.

"Glad I know that now. God, I'm sorry. I jumped to the first thing that crossed my mind when I saw him with you. I was such a dick."

Reid smiled. "We're all allowed to make mistakes, just not the same one. This only happened once, so you're fine. Should apologize to Tyler, though. He didn't deserve that after only being kind."

Jake nodded. "Right."

Jake turned to Tyler's direction and walked back over to him, Reid following behind him. Jake gave a friendly smile to Tyler this time.

"Hey, sorry, man. Just misunderstood something."

Tyler returned the friendly energy. "It's cool."

"So you're a friend of Reid's?" Jake asked.

Tyler smiled. "Yeah, childhood friends. And you're the boyfriend I've heard so much about. Nice to finally meet you."

The three of them talked and enjoyed each other's company until it was time for Tyler to leave back to Seattle, Reid and Jake joining him out to the airport to say their goodbyes. Once Tyler was on his flight and Reid and Jake got back to their usual hangout area near the beach, Jake spoke.

"So….you were saying something about a special power yesterday….."

Reid smiled up at him. "You wanna see it now." He stated.

Jake lightly blushed at Reid catching on. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all. We can go in the forest so there's no huge risk of someone seeing."

Jake smiled. "Smart call."

Once in the forest, Reid spoke. "Okay, uh…." He said as he looked around their surroundings.

"….I'll take a leaf off that bush and hand it to you. How 'bout that?"

Jake nodded excitedly. "Okay."

Reid then concentrated on a specific leaf on a bush that was next to them. Jake saw one leaf start to move and detach from the stem it was on from the branch and started to move toward him. Not floating as if the wind was carrying it, but moving in sure motions like someone was holding it and bringing it over. When it got in front of Jake, the leaf stopped and just levitated in front of him until Jake reached out and grabbed it. Reid let his magical hold release the leaf once it was in Jake's hand. Jake looked up at him happily.

"That is so cool! You did that?"

Reid nodded with a smile. "Yeah….amazing, right?"

"More than amazing….brilliant. I can think of a million situations that would be needed. God knows I needed it in the past."

Reid looked at him curiously at that hint to the unknown past of Jacob he doesn't know.

"Huh?" Reid asked.

Jake looked at him and dismissed what he said. "It's nothin', nevermind."

"You sure?" Reid asked. Reid noticed the look of sadness cross his face for a moment.

Jake smiled reassuringly. "Yeah….it's something you'll need to know, but not now. I'll tell you later."

Reid gave him a comforting smile and took his hand. "Okay."

Far up in the trees in the surrounding forest stood two cloaked vampires, the ones from before. They stood menacingly on a branch watching the two wolves.

"Your assessment now, little miss?" Demetri asked as they watched the two wolves walk to another section of the forest.

Jane smiled at the wolves' retreating backs. "Now that we know the new wolf has a gift, he's proven more valuable than just a target to hurt that russet mutt. Tell the others to send two for a collect mission. Having three of us should be enough to take them down."

"Yes, my lady." Demetri said before disappearing in a blur.

Jane smirked. "Looks like the Volturi will have a pleasant new addition and make one of our rivals hurt. What a great day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, I know this cool pond area. It's to our left, wanna see it?" Jake asked Reid.

Reid smiled happily. "Yeah, sounds great."

They walked further in the forest, Jake turning into his wolf form and trotting towards the pond. Reid followed, also turning to wolf form. It was indeed a pretty nice pond. It had some rock formations that were different levels which caused a few small waterfalls which trickled into a nice sized pond, not too big and not too small.

Reid checked it out by stepping over to the rocks that had water rolling down them and got under them, letting some water soak his fur before shaking it off. He looked over at Jake who was staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Reid felt honored to be looked at like that and walked to Jake and nuzzled him lovingly, Jake doing the same. They turned back to their human forms in unison, their arms around each other. Reid leaned back a bit and kissed him. Jake responded happily.

"I've gotta relieve my bladder. Be right back." Reid whispered against Jake's lips before kissing him quickly before leaving to the far right of the pond out of view. Once he was done and closed his pants, he walked back towards the pond where his boyfriend was, but before he could, he was scooped up in a net that surrounded him in a flash from stepping on a certain spot which had a net laid down covered by pulled up grass. He thrashed around helplessly, calling out Jacob's name while trying to find a way out. Three figures jumped down in front of Reid with pleased smirks.

"Collection mission complete." Felix stated.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't call it complete until we've left the capture area, buffoon."

"Both of you, quiet and grab the net. The longer we stay here, the more we're risking our chances of success." Jane stated in slight irritation.

"Got that right." A growling voice said behind the Volturi trio.

Reid smiled in relief. "Jake! So glad to see you."

The three Volturi members looked behind them at Jake in disappointment.

"I was hoping to leave before he got here. Well done, idiots." Jane said in distaste.

Jake glared at them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Alec answered. "What does it look like? We're collecting him, genius."

Jake growled louder. "Like hell you are!" He then shifted into his wolf form and leaped at the vampires.

Reid was focusing on using his telekinesis on the net that was hooked on to two branches, trying to slip it off so he could be released and help Jake. Once he managed to slip the net off one of the branches, it created a space for him to get out of the net. He jumped out and went into his wolf form to jump onto the guy that was on top of his boyfriend. The guy, Felix, that he was on threw him off pretty hard, making Reid tumble into a far away tree trunk. That got Jake furious and he started going at the vampires all fang and claw. Reid saw that the three people that captured him had red eyes and saw one of them hiss like a cat and could see fangs in their mouth. That realization freaked him out. He had never seen people like that before and didn't know for sure what they were. When Jane lunged at Jake with her fangs bared as Jake was taking care of Felix, Reid stood up and activated his gift, flinging Jane back far to the forest floor. With Felix dead, Alec fled in fear knowing he was beat. Once Jane got back up and saw Alec pass her, she realized they weren't going to win today and decided to flee as well.

"You underestimated them, Jane. One wolf isn't worth losing our lives over." Alec said as Jane caught up to him.

Jane pouted. "I just wanted to impress our three leaders with a new power on our side."

Back with Reid and Jake, they shifted back to human form when the vampires left and hugged each other tightly.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked him.

"Yes, fine. What were they?" Reid asked.

Jake looked down at him in surprise. "I guess no one told you about them, huh? Those were vampires, the worst kind, actually. Vampire government."

Reid's eyes widen. "Vampires? They exist?"

"Yeah, a good portion of my friends are vampires. Since those three said they were collecting you, that means they were wanting you to join the Volturi, which is what their coven is called."

"Oh, well, doesn't look like they'll be messing with us again since they ran in fear." Reid said in a smile.

"I hope they don't, but I've fought them a few times in the past because they keep interfering with mine and my friends' lives. So there is a good chance they'll be back."

Reid looked up at him curiously. "Can you tell me your past that you keep referring to?"

Jake agreed and told him everything from his friends Bella and Edward and their family to his wolf pack and the Volturi. They sat against a tree trunk by the pond as Jake told him, Reid in his arms. He told him he lost a friend from a coven called Denalli to the Volturi, and about the Volturi almost killing Bella, Edward, and their child as well as their family and his pack. Also told him their battles against other vampires not Volturi related.

"Wow…..this Volturi sounds very bad. I'm glad there were only three of them and not a whole army like you mentioned seeing before. I really hope they don't come back."

"Even if they do, I'll protect you. I'll even get my pack and vampire friends to help if we need it. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're **my** puppy, not the Volturi's, and it's going to stay that way."

Reid smiled happily and kissed Jake, who returned it completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~End~

And that's the end. Hope you liked it. I found it utterly adorable. x3


End file.
